masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Effect: Shadows
Introduction Cerberus, a pro-human organization, operates many horrifying and terrible experiments on several people. One such test subject, a woman named Jack, was turned into a super powerful biotic. However, she is not the only survivor of Cerberus' terrible experiments. A man known only as Crimson Assassin was a subject that was made to hunt out and kill Cerberus' enemies. This super-soldier does his job right. He is seen as a myth by most. The only reason his name is out in the galaxy is because of a traitor. The traitor disappeared later... This is his story. I will be telling it in episodes. How many there will be, I don't know. Prologue Year: Unknown Time: Unknown Date: Unknown Location: Unknown/ Rumored to be on Earth Crimson Assassin has little background information. Any life prior to the experiments is unknown. I will start at the point at when he was captured He was in his apartment, just woke up. His eyes had that stupid crust you get in the morning. His apartment was dimly lit, but he could see. He was alone in his apartment. He jumped in the shower and started to clean himself. Afterwords, he got some clothes on and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. He started to brew the coffee as someone knocked on the door. He answered it. "Hello, can I help you?" A man with a briefcase walked in casually. The man had a casual suit on with a Cerberus insignia on it. The man said, "You served the military in a raid against a Turian Colony at the First Contact War. Survivors said that you were a marksman and a great fighter up close as well." "Yeah, why?" "We have an offer to ma-" "No. I'm done with the military." "Oh, but this isn't the military." "What is it?" "Something much more important. The business I work for has some competition. I was hoping that you could persuade them into thinking our way." "Sir, I have a job. I need to be at work soon." "Whatever your boss pays you in a year, you could make in a day if you help me" "How do I know you're not toying with me?" The man put a datapad on the table. It had a list of people. Crimson Assassin said, "What do you need me to do?" The man pulled out a briefcase. He opened it and there was a pistol in it. "I'm not taking that gun" The man calmly said, "You weren't supposed to." He picked the gun up and fired it at the future assassin's chest. The gun made no sound and the assassin fell to the floor. Two men carried the assassin out... The assassin woke up on an operating table. He could not see or hear or move. But he could feel. He felt pain everywhere. He could not scream. He was being experimented on. His eyes were not in his skull. His ears had tiny holes drilled above them and wires going into his ears. His skull was dissected into pieces. His brain was being operated on everywhere. Mechanical pieces were being put in his brain. His muscles were being taken off his body. His legs had no muscles at all. He could feel them ripping muscles from his arms and chest. He fell asleep again. When he woke back up, he could still feel everything. However, he could hear and see. Everything was loud. He could focus on a bolt on the ceiling. His skull was being fused together and his legs now had muscles on them. The skin was stitched up and the holes above his ears were plugged with two magnetic sockets. Metal plates were being fused onto his body. He started to scream. An electronic sound came from his throat as he screamed harder and harder and harder. The scientists had to sedate him. He woke up a third time as the man that had confronted him was watching him. The assassin said, "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" "I certainly did. Thank you for giving me credit for this marvelous achievement." "YOU TURNED ME INTO SOME SORT OF... OF..." "Weapon." The assassin looked down as a plate was being fused to his chest. He was wearing an armor of plates. They were red. "Why?" the assassin asked. "Because you already were an excellent marksman. I just need you to be the best. So we cheated. You should be honored. We have sharpened your senses so you can be efficient. We made you stronger." The assassin didn't care. He started to try to move. "The armor won't allow that" The back of his mask attached to the back of his head and the front of the armor slowly came at his face. The armor had needles everywhere to plug into holes in his skull. The armor attached to his face and two covers for the ears plugged into the holes above his ears. They plugged into the rest of the mask, binding them together. "Be happy that you'll be able to take the mask off." The eye holes inside the mask displayed an HUD and thermal and night vision and all sorts of cameras. "We built you so you can kill these people on the list," the man said. "I'm not killing for you." "Well, see this list?" The man pulled out a datapad with a list of his entire family and friends. "They will all die. Everyone on one of these lists is going to die. Pick which one." The assassin reluctantly agreed. "Good. Your files everywhere will be erased. You are dead. Your name from now on is Crimson Assassin." Crimson Assassin's reply was, "Yes." He could move again and he got off the operating table. He thought about crushing the man's head right there. Just running and round up everyone he cared about and protect them. But he knew that a better protection for them was to keep them out of danger all together. And so Crimson Assassin was born...